1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device that is capable of shifting different display contents on an identical display surface of the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device of this kind is disclosed in Japanese patent laying-open publication No. 2001-100679. This display device has a first printed area through which only blue light can pass and a second printed area through which only green light can pass, the other printed area to form a lightproof background, which are formed by printing on a rear surface of a transparent sheet that is illuminated from a rear side of the sheet by a first light source of blue light and a second light source of green light.
The above known conventional display device, however, encounters a problem in insufficiency of display performances. The ability to provide colors of a display is limited, and especially it is very difficult to provide a display in white. White is very useful, because it can easily produce other colors to improve display ability of the display device by passing it through a desired-color filter.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a display device which overcomes the foregoing drawbacks and can improve its display ability, including produce of light in white.